familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Yadkin County, North Carolina
Yadkin County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of 2010, the population was 38,406. Its county seat is Yadkinville . History The county was formed in 1850 from the part of Surry County south of the Yadkin River, for which it was named. Law and government Yadkin County is a member of the regional Northwest Piedmont Council of Governments. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 337 square miles (874 km²), of which, 336 square miles (869 km²) of it is land and 2 square miles (5 km²) of it (0.57%) is water. Yadkin County is located in the Piedmont region of central North Carolina. The Piedmont consists of rolling farmlands frequently broken by hills or valleys formed by streams. The extreme western section of the county contains the Brushy Mountains, a deeply eroded spur of the much higher Blue Ridge Mountains to the west. Yadkin County marks the eastern end of the Brushy Mountains range; none of the peaks rise more than 400-500 feet above the surrounding countryside. The highest point in the county is Star Peak near Jonesville, at 1,590 feet above sea level. The Yadkin River forms the county's northern and eastern borders. The county takes its name from the river. Townships The county is divided into twelve townships: *Boonville *Deep Creek *East Bend *Forbush *North Buck Shoals *North Fall Creek *North Knobs *North Liberty *South Buck Shoals *South Fall Creek *South Knobs *South Liberty Adjacent counties *Surry County, North Carolina - north *Forsyth County, North Carolina - east *Davie County, North Carolina - south-southeast *Iredell County, North Carolina - south-southwest *Wilkes County, North Carolina - west Cities and towns *Boonville *East Bend *Jonesville *Yadkinville Towns of the past These towns were incorporated at one time''The Heritage of Yadkin County'', Frances Harding Casstevens, editor, Page 9: *Arlington, merged with Jonesville in 2001. *Hamptonville, chartered in 1818. *Huntsville, incorporated in 1792. *Shore, incorporated from 1903-1911. *Smithtown, incorporated in 1924. Unincorporated communities * Barney Hill * Branon * Buck Shoals * Center * Brooks' Crossroads * Courtney * Enon * Flint Hill * Footville *Forbush *Hamptonville *Huntsville * Lone Hickory * Longtown * Marler *Richmond Hill *Swan Creek * Union Hill * Windsor's Crossroads * Wyo Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 36,348 people, 14,505 households, and 10,588 families residing in the county. The population density was 108 people per square mile (42/km²). There were 15,821 housing units at an average density of 47 per square mile (18/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 92.54% White, 3.43% Black or African American, 0.16% Native American, 0.17% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 2.91% from other races, and 0.77% from two or more races. 6.48% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 14,505 households out of which 32.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.00% were married couples living together, 9.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.00% were non-families. 24.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 2.92. In the county the population was spread out with 24.00% under the age of 18, 7.50% from 18 to 24, 30.20% from 25 to 44, 24.20% from 45 to 64, and 14.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 96.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,660, and the median income for a family was $43,758. Males had a median income of $29,589 versus $22,599 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,576. About 7.10% of families and 10.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.90% of those under age 18 and 17.40% of those age 65 or over. Public schools Yadkin County has three high schools, Forbush, Starmount, and the Yadkin Early College. The Yadkin Early College is a five year program where High School and College courses are offered on the Yadkin campus of Surry Community College. Students get the opportunity to earn their High School diploma and an Associates degree in Nursing, Criminal Justice, or a Transfer degree to a four year university. The High Schools are fed by eight elementary schools, which teach kindergarten through sixth grades. The eight elementary schools are Boonville, Courtney, East Bend, Fall Creek, Forbush, Jonesville, West Yadkin and Yadkinville. The school system also operates Yadkin Success Academy, an alternative learning center on Old U.S. 421 in Yadkinville. Yadkin County opened two new Middle Schools in 2009. Starmount Middle School opened in August and serves seventh and eight grade students from Jonesville, Boonville, and West Yadkin Elementary Schools. Forbush Middle opened in November and serves East Bend, Forbush Elementary, Fall Creek, Courtney, and Yadkinville Schools. Both campuses are adjacent to the High Schools. Surry Community College offers courses through its Yadkin Campus at 4649 U.S. Highway 601 North near Yadkinville. Transportation Highways Two major four-lane highways serve Yadkin County. Interstate 77 runs north to south in the western part of the county and U.S. Highway 421 runs east to west. The two highways intersect near Hamptonville. The county also is served by U.S. Highway 21, which runs mostly parallel with I-77, and U.S. Highway 601, which runs through Yadkinville and Boonville. North Carolina Highway 67 is another popular artery that links the northern part of the county with Jonesville-Elkin and Winston-Salem. Airports Commercial flights are available through Piedmont Triad International Airport and Charlotte Douglas International Airport. Two private airports are located in the county, Swan Creek near Jonesville and Lone Hickory near Yadkinville. Public Transportation Beginning in 2006, the Piedmont Authority for Regional Transportation (PART) began offering limited bus service between Boone, North Carolina and Greensboro, North Carolina as part of its US 421 Mountaineer Express. Piedmont Regional Transportation Authority Website The buses make stops east and west in Yadkinville. Yadkin Valley Economic Development District Inc. (YVEDDI), a community action agency based in Boonville, operates a multi-county rural public transportation system. Yadkin Valley wine region Yadkin County is part of the Yadkin Valley AVA, an American Viticultural Area recognized by the United States government as a unique grape-growing region. Wines made from grapes grown in this area may use the appellation "Yadkin Valley" on the label. Yadkin County is also home to the second North Carolina AVA, the Swan Creek Wine Region. Media Print Yadkin County is covered by two community newspapers, The Yadkin Ripple and The Tribune of Elkin. The Winston-Salem Journal, a larger daily paper, also covers the county. It is also covered by GoYadkin.com, a well-recognized internet media source that allows residents to discuss current events and local happenings in real time. Yadkin Valley Living, a bimonthy lifestyles publication, is based in East Bend. Broadcast WSGH, an AM Spanish contemporary station, broadcasts from eastern Yadkin County. Yadkin County is part of the Piedmont Triad radio and television market but many broadcasts from the Charlotte market also can be received. Notable residents * Leo Arnaud, French-born film composer. * Thomas Lanier Clingman, U.S. senator and representative and Confederate brigadier general. * Dickie Hemric, basketball star for Wake Forest and the Boston Celtics. * Richmond Mumford Pearson, North Carolina Supreme Court chief justice, and his son, Richmond Pearson, a diplomat and U.S. representative. * Richard Clauselle Puryear, U.S. congressman. * Ernie Shore, a Major League baseball pitcher and former Forsyth County sheriff. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Yadkin County, North Carolina References External links * Yadkin Valley Chamber of Commerce, based in Elkin * Yadkin County Chamber of Commerce, based in Yadkinville * Yadkin County government official website * Yadkin County Schools * The Yadkin Valley: A Premier Wedding Destination * Yadkin Valley Wineries and Vineyards Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Yadkin County, North Carolina